


Больше, чем достаточно/ More Than Enough

by KrasnayaLady



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne - Freeform, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Freeform, Joker (DCU) - Freeform, M/M, Melancholy, Nothing of Substance Whatsoever, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22087234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrasnayaLady/pseuds/KrasnayaLady
Summary: Джокер бежит из Аркхэма в Канун Рождества, чтобы посмотреть, как сражается Бэтмен. Перевод работы More Than Enough by Dracze
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Больше, чем достаточно/ More Than Enough

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dracze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracze/gifts).
  * A translation of [More Than Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9053344) by [Dracze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracze/pseuds/Dracze). 



— Ты только посмотри, как он движется, — говорит Джокер горгульям по обе стороны, провожая взглядом грациозный черный силуэт. — Разве он не зачаровывает?

Горгульи отвечали ему своими чудесными оскалами, и Джокер широко улыбнулся в ответ. Там, вдалеке, как всегда щемящий сердце своей мужественной красотой, Бэтси перемахивал с крыши на крышу, вот-вот готовый спланировать вниз и устроить хорошую заварушку в чудесной Волшебной Зимней сказке, которую с таким тщанием создал добрый друг Виктор прямо в середине финансового центра в эти рождественские каникулы. Эти механичные бездушные роботы-горожане не ценили приложенных усилий, но Джокер очень даже — ледяные украшения Виктора и вправду были куда как более впечатляющи, чем тусклые мерцающие одноцветные лампочки, которые скучные корпоративные крысы считали вполне достаточными для создания Рождественского настроения. Лично Джокер, разумеется, предпочел бы добавить чуть больше цвета — может, слегка побольше пурпурного, куда больше — зеленого, которого никогда в Рождество не бывает мало, ну и, разумеется, побольше как можно больше насыщенного красного, сияющего и стекающего отовсюду. Но Виктор и так весьма неплохо справился, создавая свою сверкающую красу, так что Джокер, нас самом деле, был весьма даже впечатлен получившемся в итоге. Он искренне наслаждался номерами, которые откалывали бизнесмены, скользя, падая и катясь кувырком самым потешным образом на покрытых льдом улицах, пока штуковины, которыми управлялся Виктор, не морозили их, превращая в прекрасно переливающиеся и сияющие статуи в самых уморительных позах. Так улицы выглядели куда как лучше, и даже было жаль, что Бэтси уже здесь, вовсю разбивает весь этот лед в мелкие осколочки.

С другой стороны, Джокер и так столько натерпелся, чтобы улизнуть из Аркхэма посмотреть на него в деле, так что было бы крайне обидно разочароваться зрелищем.

— Вот теперь, вот теперь точно, Грегори, — говорит он горгулье справа. — Вот увидишь.

Он устраивается чуть поудобнее на уютном каменном насесте на башне собора, укутавшись поплотнее в украденное пальто и засунув замерзающие пальцы в карманы. Жаль, конечно, что пальто не пурпурное, но что поделать, приходится обходиться тем, что удалось раздобыть, когда устраиваешь побег на день от своих чересчур уж заботливых опекунов, и, в любом случае, колпак Санты, который он стянул с манекена, чуть украшает эту унылую коричневую робу. В любом случае, поношенная старая тряпка куда теплее, чем Аркхэмская униформа, и здесь, когда ледяной ветер забирается под шкирку Джокера своими жадными пальцами, это лучше, чем ничего.

Джокер выдыхает и на время отвлекается, наблюдая за причудливыми формами, которые парят в ледяном кусающем воздухе. Один из клубов выглядит точь в точь как дракон, только с отрезанными крыльями. Ну, может, как летучая мышь. Впрочем, это неудивительно — Джокер находит, что все в конечном итоге начинается напоминать летучую мышь — дай только время.

Но сейчас там, внизу, настоящий Летучий Мын всерьез начинает свою битву с Виктором, и он настолько невыносимо прекрасен, когда сражается, что сердце Джокера замирает и начинает трепетать самым чудесным образом, в груди разливается тепло, и он без малейшего усилия со всем вниманием следит за своим мужчиной, а все причудливые формы, которые принимает дыхание в морозном воздухе, моментально забыты.

Он замечает, что начинается снегопад, когда крупная снежинка приземляется прямо ему на нос, прежде чем стаять на коже, оставляя холодный влажный след. Джокер смеется, потому что это так уморительно, и оглядывается, видя, как хлопья падают с неба, усаживаясь на нем как бессчетные маленькие голубки. Они приземляются на его волосы, на шапку, на уродливое пальто. Работа Виктора? Может быть — Джокер настолько увлекся, следя за Бэтси, и совсем упустил Вика из виду. Он мимолетно задумывается, не накроет ли его, если он будет неподвижно сидеть с минуту, снегопад с головой, от макушки до пяток, превратив в сугроб? Не усядется ли Бэтмен сослепу тогда на него как на горгулью? Воображать это так забавно. Джокер хихикает про себя, представляя картину, и, может, поэтому упускает тот момент, когда Виктор, наконец, побежден, повержен и повязан, а Бэтси замечает его на башне собора и взлетает вверх к нему.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — спрашивает Бэтси. Он настолько любезен, что встает ровно так, чтобы отбросить свою здоровенную тень так, чтобы она покрыла Джокера, и Джокер аж ежится, настолько это приятно. Причем говорит это не столь враждебно, сколько измученно. Это любопытно, и Джокер искоса поглядывает на него, склоняя голову к плечу.

— Пришел посмотреть, каков ты в деле, дорогой, — жадно отвечает он Бэтси. — Это Канун Рождества, и мне стало одиноко.

Бэтси изучает его.

— Всего-то? — спрашивает он, наконец.

Джокер выдавливает из себя самую невинную улыбку, на какую только способен. — Ну да, всего-то.

— И ты нигде не припрятал бомбу?

На эти слова Джокер распахивает пальто, в котором он ежится, чтобы продемонстрировать пижаму под пальто. — Ничего на этот раз, видишь? — говорит он, помахивая пальцами в воздухе. — И все равно, для этого слишком уж холодно.

Бэтси еще несколько секунд смотрит на него, внимательно изучая, что хорошо, потому что Джокер тоже внимательно его изучает в ответ. Ему так нравится смотреть на Бэтси, особенно когда Бэтси такой громадный, величественный, излучающий власть и силу после успешной победы. От такого зрелища кровь Джокера кипит в жилах и сердце готово выскочить из груди, вот он и улыбается от души, думая, не покраснел ли он. Потому что щеки начинают покалывать от тепла.

А может, их просто прихватил мороз.

— И как долго ты тут сидел? — спрашивает Бэтси.

Джокер серьезно обдумывает этот вопрос.

— Ну, посмотрим… — тянет он. — Я прознал, что Вики собирается устроить это небольшое представление где-то в девять, улизнул из Аркхэма сразу после обеда, и до города мне добираться где-то с час…

Бэтси качает головой.

— Пальто? — спрашивает он.

— Владелец жив, если это то, что тебя так заботит, — сладко шипит в ответ Джокер. — С Рождеством тебя.

— Я забираю тебя обратно, — решает Бэтси.

— Вот и ладушки, — Джокер протягивает ему руку, и, чуть помедлив, Бэтси хватается за нее, помогая Джокеру подняться на ноги. — Тогда погнали!

Его суставы хрустят самым забавным образом, когда он поднимается, и он улыбается, сжимая пальцы левой руки. Вначале они не желают ему подчиняться. Забавляясь, Джокер показывает это Бэтси, который вздыхает и сильнее сжимает другую руку Джокера, потянув на себя.

— Идем, — говорит он. — Мы спускаемся.

От такого предложения Джокер никогда не откажется. С восторгом он прыгает прямо в руки Бэтси и крепко хватается, пользуясь возможностью погреть свой нос в ткани плаща Бэтси. Он холодный и мокрый от снега, но это ничего, потому что крепкие руки охватывают его, прижимают крепче, и через секунду Джокер закрывает глаза, поскольку в них ударяет ветер, когда крыша собора уходит из-под ног.

И теперь он рад, что не убил того парня, которому принадлежало это пальто. Потому что если бы он так поступил, Бэтси не был бы таким покладистым, и хотя угрюмый Мыш — это крайне уморительно, сегодня Джокер определенно предпочитает того Бэта, который устраивает ему увлекательный полет по крышам города.

К тому времени, когда они приземляются, глаза Джокера слезятся от ветра, внутри он весь размяк от тепла и удовольствия, и его разум, пусть всего на несколько мгновений, избавляется от назойливого вечного гула, объятый сейчас только уютным отстраненным гудением. Он улыбается, глядя снизу вверх на Бэтси, когда они оба стоят в темном тупике, где припаркована его машина, потягивается и нежно сметает снежинки с плеч Бэтси.

— Спасибо тебе, сладенький, — говорит он.

Бэтси поворачивается и открывает дверь пассажирского сиденья.

— Забирайся внутрь. И сними пальто. Оно все промокло.

От заботы Бэтси по телу Джокера растекается тепло, и он послушно стаскивает пальто, бесцеремонно бросая его прямо на землю, и карабкается на пассажирское сиденье, все еще в своем дурацком колпаке Санты.

Тело его дрожит, и продолжает дрожать, когда Бэтси залезает на водительское сиденье и закрывает двери. Джокер откидывается назад, вдыхает знакомый запах дорогой кожи, кевлара и масла. Он надеется, что сегодня закончится поездкой на Бэтмобиле. Это всегда такое искушение…

Бэтси заводит двигатель и крутит что-то там на приборной доске, от чего сиденье под Джокером начинает постепенно разогреваться.

— Ох, дорогой… — выдыхает Джокера, млея от тепла, исходящего от сиденья, пробирающегося через мокрый костюм и замерзшую кожу прямо в его усталые старые кости. — Это так мило… — Громкий стон срывается с его губ, он закрывает глаза и позволяет голове упасть, пристроившись на изголовье. — Очень мило, правда. Я и не знал, что у тебя сиденья с подогревом, ах ты, черт!

Бэтси не отвечает. Он ведет машину прочь из тупика, притворяясь, будто он вовсе и не поглядывает искоса на Джокера.

Джокер улыбается и позволяет ему продолжать этот фарс. Он лениво поглядывает из окна на мерцающий рождественскими огоньками Готэм и наслаждается моментом — ворчание мотора автомобиля приветствует его, как старого друга, огоньки и украшения, отдаленное эхо полицейских сирен, без сомнения мчащихся в ночи по душу Виктора, и разве это не чудо, что это не ему досталась поездка в Бэтмобиле, а Джокеру? Он самодовольно ежится от осознания этого. Чудесное тепло сидения, как объятья двух громадных кожаных крыльев, сжимающих его и прижимающих к себе. Запах машины. Близость Бэтси.

Он и вправду стареет, отстраненно думает он, и это на самом деле не имеет значения. Сегодня он получил все, о чем только мог мечтать, что, скорее всего, это только подтверждает. Весь ажиотаж и азарт побега из Аркхэма сегодня был вполне достаточен, чтобы нервный темный злобный зуд внутри него утихомирился, и теперь он только слегка отзывался в нем, оставляя в состоянии прозрачной меланхолии, которую все эти дни он и не замечал.

Эх, если бы только он озаботился прихватить с собой веточку омелы…

— Нужно больше цвета, — тихо заявляет он.

— Чему нужно? — через какое-то время угрюмо роняет Бэтси.

Джокер замечает, что они едут медленнее, свернув на кружной путь через предместья Готэма. Он улыбается.

— Всему, — бормочет он. — Огни такие скучные. Желтые, желтые, всюду желтые. Надо думать, что после всех лет, когда я пытался оживить эту дыру, отцы города могли бы проявить хоть каплю воображения.

— Я думал, что тебе нравится Рождество.

— Нравится, — соглашается Джокер. — Я его очень люблю. Так мило, когда ты там, с высоты, глядишь на город у тебя под ногами, — и тут его голос ломается, и он почти шепчет: — Как же жаль, что это невозможно увидеть из Аркхэма.

— Если ты пытаешься меня разжалобить…

— Нет, — протестует Джокер, хотя да, немножко, ну самую малость, только посмотреть, как на это среагирует Бэтс. — Даже и не мечтаю.

Он криво улыбается. Бэтси почти, почти что улыбается ему в ответ.

— И ты, что, правда, все это сделал ради того…

— Чтобы провести канун Рождества с тобой? Ну да. — Джокер потягивается, и сиденье ощущалось так, так хорошо под его телом, что он испускает еще один удовлетворенный выдох из глубин своего живота. — Впрочем, я не ожидал такого королевского обращения, — мурлыкает он, косясь на Бэтса из-под полуопущенных ресничек. — Ты же даже меня не сковал.

Брюс никак это не прокомментировал, и это было хорошо. Джокер и не думал, что он что-то скажет в ответ. Бэтсу слишком уж доставляло его вечное отрицание, чтобы вскинуться от этого укола и признать что-то подобное вслух. Достаточно, что Джокер этого заметил и дал ему знать, что он заметил, и что он ценит то, что это значит. Вот так это и было между ними все эти годы, и Джокер слишком хорошо понимал правила игры, чтобы ожидать, что эта старая привычка сейчас уйдет — они оба слишком уж к этому привыкли.

Ну, по крайней мере, так он думал. Бэтс удивил его через несколько минут, когда спросил:

— Ты когда ел в последний раз?

— Ох? Хммм… — Джокер подумал над этим, почесав лицо и попытавшись действительно вспомнить.

— Я завтракал, — решил он, в конце концов вспомнив привкус полусырых яиц и апельсинового сока из коробки.

— Обед я пропустил.

— Почему?

— Мне нужно было время, чтобы для тебя прихорошиться, — подмигивает ему Джокер. — И, кроме того, мне уже комом в горле стояла умершая своей смертью жесткая курятина, которой меня пичкали пять дней подряд.

Брюс что-то неразборчиво бурчит себе под нос. Он ведет машину какое-то время, не говоря ни слова, и Джокер в целом и не возражает — эти сиденья с подогревом и вправду просто чудесное изобретение. Он снова вдыхает полной грудью, ерзая на кожаном сиденье.

Его глаза сами собой смыкаются, и он не борется с дремотой, совсем не заботясь о том, что продолжает издавать вздохи наслаждения в тишине кабины. Бэтси никак его не одергивает, хотя Джокер чувствовал его внимание, как будто к его коже поднесли свечку так близко, что ее почти что лизало пламя. Он наслаждался этим ощущением, ворочаясь и потягиваясь, смакуя момент, так, как оно было сейчас, тщательно запоминая каждую проходящую секунду, чтобы воспоминания об этом согревали его в его камере в следующие недели.

А затем, вместо того, чтобы погнать по знакомой дороге, которая вела прямо к Аркхэму, машина поворачивается. От удивления Джокер очухивается от дремы, в которую он впал, и, мигнув, начинает вглядываться в темноту. Он всматривается в деревья, выстроившиеся по обе стороны пустынной дороги как безмолвная армия, глядит на пурпурно-чернильное небо над ними, озаренное заревом Готэма где-то вдали, но это все. Он даже и не представляет, где они.

— Бэтси? — спрашивает он, и в его животе загорается искра возбуждения — Ты что, решил меня похитить?

Бэтси не отвечает. Искра интриги вспыхивает в тишине и превращается в шипящий бенгальский огонек. Джокер садится прямо, снова хрустя суставами, когда пытается пристроить свои длинные ноги в доступном ему пространстве. И на секунду забавляется мыслью, а сможет ли он заставить свои суставы прохрустеть веселенький мотивчик — кое что, над чем вполне можно поработать в Аркхэме, когда нечем больше будет заняться.

Но затем, конечно же, ему надо сообразить, какую именно мелодию он хочет ими прохрустеть, и это полностью его поглощает на минуту-другую, а в это время Бэтси сворачивает машину на еще более старый пролесок, такой же пустынный, как и предыдущий, и куда как более прямой. Машину подбрасывает пару раз, и голова Джокера ударяется об окно. Это снова его отвлекает, и он снова ощущает покалывающий ток возбуждения.

Он не беспокоится — он знает, что Бэтси не собирается его убивать. А если даже и собирается, ну, Джокер должен признать, это будет очень даже романтично — умереть вот так, от рук Бэтси, сомкнувшихся вокруг его горла, в снегу, зная, что он, в конце концов, победил, да еще и в канун рождества, как-никак. Он воображает, как это все происходит под омелой, и аж марашками покрывается, как хорошо это выглядит в его воображении. Он поворачивается к Бэсти, чтобы предложить ему найти для этого место под деревом омелы…

Машина снова поворачивается, а затем медленно сползает с дороги, чтобы остановиться на покрытом снегом пустыре, на краю высокого обрыва над рекой. И, когда это происходит, перед ними, на другой стороне реки, внезапно открывается волшебный вид — Готэм расстилается прямо под ними, сияя во всей своей красе во тьме ночи.

— Бэтси… — шепчет Джокер, чувствуя, как болезненно и чудесно сжимается его сердце.

Бэтси выключает двигатель и откидывается на сидении. Он не смотрит на Джокера — очень демонстративно не смотрит — и какое-то время молчит.

А затем говорит:

— У тебя в отсеке возле ног сэндвичи. Если ты голоден.

Джокер не то, чтобы голоден — в его животе все просто переворачивается, самым восхитительным и щекочущим образом — но он все равно сует руку в отсек и шарит там, вытаскивая наружу два сэндвича, аккуратно завернутых в фольгу. Он передает один Бэсти, и тот его принимает. Они разворачивают в тишине сэндвичи и вгрызаются в них, глядя вперед, на сияющую, переливающуюся, сверкающую всеми огнями панораму, и Джокер даже не чувствует вкус еды. Не сейчас, когда перед ним такой вид, который он впитывает всеми фибрами своей души, и даже больше, когда в первую очередь осознаешь тот факт, что Бэтси решил разделить этот момент с ним, и эта мысль наполняет его такой безграничной любовью, что он даже и не знает, как ему выразить то, что он чувствует, разве что вскарабкаться на колени Бэтси прямо здесь и сейчас и целовать того, пока у него рот не онемеет.

Ох, ну… Есть и другие способы выразить свои чувство, надо полагать. Но он решает не делиться тем, что еще при этом пришло ему в голову — у него стойкое предчувствие, что это испортит настроение.

Так что он просто позволяет этому моменту длиться, смакуя его. Он съедает половину сэндвича, после чего оборачивает оставшуюся часть в фольгу и кладет обратно в отсек, садится, откидываясь назад, и глядит на Готэм и его мерцающее отражение в покрытой льдом реке. Снег перепархивает вокруг них, и это как будто они оказались в своем собственном маленьком снежном шарике, особом, только их, измерении, созданным только для них, и только на эту ночь.

— И не думай, — говорит Бэтс тихо, когда доедает сэндвич. — Это ничего не меняет.

— Конечно, — соглашает Джокер, хотя это все меняет, и Бэтс слишком умен, чтобы это не понимать.

— Я все равно везу тебя обратно.

— Я знаю.

— Я просто хотел…

— Бэтси, — Джокер решает, что хватит мучать несчастного человека, и нежно кладет руку на колено Бэтси, слегка сжимая. — Спасибо тебе за это.

Бэтси в конце концов поднимает глаза и смотрит на него. Прямо в глаза. И не отворачивается.

Вместо этого его рука накрывает руку Джокера и пожимает ее на краткий миг, а после он отпихивает руку Джокера, снова заводит двигатель, выруливает обратно на дорогу, глядя прямо перед собой в лобовое стекло.

Они не разговаривают, даже словечком не перемолвятся на обратной дороге в Аркхэм, и Джокера это вполне устраивает. Им и не надо. Его рука пульсирует и горит от прикосновения Бэтси, и его сердце нещадно колотится, колотиться, колотится, переполняясь до краев любовью, и это хорошо. Это прекрасно. Он любит этого человека, со всеми его заморочками, со всей это прекрасной, прекрасной болью, и весом на его плечах, и тьмой, и злобой, такой же, совсем такой же, как его собственная. Иногда он задумывается, каково бы это было, вскрыть его грудную клетку и держать это великолепное сердце в своих ладонях, видеть, как оно на самом деле истекает кровью, чувствовать жар, липкость своими пальцами, обнаружить, что оно и вправду такое же тяжелое, как он все это время себе представлял — но не сегодня. Сегодня у них этот сияющий и переливающийся всеми огнями город, и холодные крыши, и ветер в ушах, и запах кожи, и молчание.

И, для Джокера, в этот чудный миг, этого больше, чем достаточно.


End file.
